Naruto: The Fourth's Boy
by JuubiOokami
Summary: Three years have passed since Naruto disappeared, and Sasuke has returned. But sleepy little Konaha is about to get a massive wake up call. I suck at summarys!
1. The Death of a Hero

**Hey hey! **

**This is the first Fanfick I've loaded on to the internet. I know the intro might be a bit long, but please bare with it and read on.**

**ENJOY MY FREAKY FRIENDS**

**Signed **

**Maddie. (the cute little earth bender, who is also a deadly assassin.)**

**Ps please don't be put of by the last remark.**

**He he he!**

Chapter one.

Konaha.

Tsunade Sama sat down at her over crowded desk. She had been Hokage for four years, and most of that time had been spent sitting here behind these unorganized files. She had records of things that that had happened even before she was born scattered around. But Tsunade couldn't be bothered to organize them. Until know.

Slowly she began to pick up the files. Rows of rows of missions lay before her. Some

successful, others, well, not.

She flicked through them, already her bin was full, and over flowing. But it had a long way to go yet.

Suddenly she came across a file, not of a mission, but of a person. These files were meant to be kept separate, but she remembered that she had been looking at this one late last night. The picture was of twelve year old boy with bright yellow hair, and blue eyes. He was grinning, and holding up the piece sign on his fingers. Uzumaki Naruto used to be the most annoying person Tsunade knew. But around his fourteenth birthday, after he had taken the Chunin exams and passed, he had gone quite, as if something was bothering him. Everyone had noticed the difference, and Iruka sensei, and Kakashi had attempted to talk to him. But he disappeared, left suddenly, leaving nearly everything behind him.

About a month later Sasuke returned, much to Sakura's delight. He said he had met up briefly with Naruto in the hidden moon village, and had some one keeping an eye on him. Another year passed, and that's when a strange girl appeared. She went up to Tsunade's office, to speak to her, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi privately. It had been raining, which seemed to be the appropriate weather.

Tsunade closed her eyes, and remembered.

_The girl looked around at them, "My Name is Nina. I was a friend of Naruto."_

"_Was?" Sakura asked._

_Nina took a deep breath, "What I am about to say is hard, so please don't interrupt."_

_Tsunade leaned forward on her desk. She admitted to herself that she had always found Naruto annoying, but she had always liked him, and news of him would be useful._

"_There was an accident, please don't make me say what happened. But Naruto tried to save some of our people. He succeeded, but not without paying for it."_

_Iruka's eyes widened, "What's happened to him." He stepped forward, unable to control himself. Kakashi caught his arm. "Let her explain." He said._

_Nina's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry, but he's dead! We tried to help, but, we couldn't do anything." She began to sob, "We thought he might make it through, he has so many times before. Some used to say he couldn't die, I believed that. Some of the things he lived through!" The rest was lost in sobs._

_Every person in the room stood shocked. Sasuke finally stepped forward, and Nina put her head on his shoulder. _

"_I'm Sorry Sasuke Kun, I tried to keep him out of trouble. But he wouldn't stay still. I failed." She said in to his color. He patted her on the back. Unable to do anything else._

"_It's not your fault. I know it's hard for you, but please can you tell us what happened?"_

_She shook her head, and stepped away, 'no, not tonight. It's so hard. It hurts so much."_

_Kakashi, who was having a hard time keeping his cool composure managed to say, "Stay here for the night. You can tell us tomorrow."_

"_No, I have to go."_

"_Please!" Sakura cried, "We need to know. If there is a chance…" _

"_I'm sorry." Nina whispered._

"_Why did he leave? Nina, please just tell us that." Iruka looked like he was having trouble breathing._

"_He left because he promised Sakura chan that he would get Sasuke back."_

"_So why didn't he come back with Sasuke then!? Why did he stay away?" Iruka shouted, unable to hold it. Tsunade stood up to tell him to be quite, but paused at the look on the girls face._

"_You're Iruka Sensei, right." She smiled, "I know, he talked about you." Suddenly she looked very sad, "He talked about all of you a lot. He talked about Konaha only it seemed. He loved this place, and his friends more then anything else." Her eyes filled with tears again, "That's why he left Konaha, he was afraid to hurt you. And that's why he tried to leave the Mist Village. He just didn't make it."_

"_But he was in the Moon Village" Kakashi frowned._

"_He left that place too. Always moving. Like a tiger, or to the point a fox."_

"_Nina,"_

"_I have to go." She walked to the window, paused and turned around. "Here is his death certificate. His body is gone, there are no traces of it left." She gave Tsunade an envelope. "It has in official writing how he died." With that she turned to the window again, opened it and jumped out in to the cold air. _

_Sasuke stared after her, lost in his own thoughts, he hugged Sakura who was crying her eyes out. Iruka and Kakashi and Tsunade all looked shell shocked._

_Finally Iruka moved. He got up and left the office, without a sound. Sasuke took Hold off Sakura and led her away as well. Kakashi stayed were he was._

"_I don't believe it." He finally said, when the two younger Ninjas had left. "He can't be dead. He promised he would return. This is Naruto we are talking about. He doesn't brake promises. Sasuke is proof of that."_

_Tsunade opened the letter. "but death certificates don't lie. Time of death is between Midnight and two o clock in the morning. He was injured when he tried to save some people from a fire. He managed to get them out, but blood loss, and lack of oxygen got to him and he didn't have the strength to get out of a burning building, which collapsed."_

_Kakashi looked away, it was so hard to believe. His student was dead. His own Sensei's son had died. The boy who held the demon fox, was gone. Kakashi stood up and left the room. He walked away, leaving the Fifth very alone. Tsunade didn't remember crying, but she felt empty._

_Sasuke and Sakura bumped into a lot of Ninja's on the way out of. Loads of there friends had wanted to know why they had been summoned to Tsunade's office._

_Kiba was the first to see them. "God! Sakura, Sasuke. What's wrong? What happened."_

"_Sakura," Ino took hold of Sakura, who was crying desperately. Sasuke looked like he was about to throw up._

_Shino looked at the two, "what's going on." _

_Shakamaru Frowned, "Come on lets get out of this public street , and you can tell us when we are somewhere dry."_

_They went to the remen shop. A lot of the teen Ninjas gathering on the way. By the time they got there, Every single Teenager Ninja, who could have possibly known Naruto was there. Sakura couldn't speak. She had calmed down, but looked like anything would trigger her off. The very sight of the remen Shop did it._

"_He loved that place." She cried quietly._

"_Who did?" Chouji asked. _

_Everyone sat down. Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He didn't feel up to talking._

"_come on!" Neji finally said, "You look like some ones died. What could have Tsunade possibly ordered you to do to make you look like that."_

"_She didn't order them to do anything." Kakashi Appeared. "Please don't question these two at the moment. It is very hard."_

"_No sensei, they have a right to know. They were his friends to." Sasuke said quietly. _

_Kakashi nodded, "Tell them if you can, but if you can't then I will."_

_Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn't know how to say it._

_Kakashi looked at them all, "I'm sorry, I'll have to say this strait. There is no gentle way. Your friend Naruto is dead. He died in action. Trying to save some one."_

"_It's not true." Hinata looked up at him, her eyes unbelieving. _

"_He died a hero. I'm sorry. But life is never fair. He thought of all of you often."_

"_How do you know?" Hinata asked standing up, "How do you know he is dead! How do we know anything?" Hinata's large eyes were overflowing._

_Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, we knew Naruto. We all knew him, and it hurts us to. But he was a good guy, and he risked his own life for someone else."_

_Neji took Hinata's arm and hugged her. "Come on lets go home." Hinata was crying to much to object._

_Tsunade watched the whole thing from her window. She looked up at the statue's of the former Hokages. He face was know among them. But she was looking at the fourths face._

"_I wonder what you would have done." She whispered, then shook herself, "In fact I know." She went back to her desk and took out Naruto's file. She slotted in the death certificate and left her office. Only a single tear escaped her eye. He had been a good guy, annoying, always to cheerful, and an idiot, but hard working, true, and faithful._

_That night She dreamt about the first time she had met him. Her cursed necklace had finally proven itself to be evil. It had made another victim._

"Tsunade Sama!" Tsunade woke abruptly, and the file fell out of her hands, its contents spilling across the floor. Sakura bent down to pick them. She paused briefly, when she saw what they were, but then she picked them up again. Shizumi was on a long, and well deserved holiday so Sakura had taken over her duties.

"It's been nearly two years hasn't it?" Sakura said, returning the file to its proper place.

Tsunade just nodded at her Seventeen year old apprentice. Sakura hadn't changed all that much. She still had short hair, and the same green eyes. But she had grown, in several accepts.

Tsunade smiled, Sakura was quite the medical Ninja know, she was nearly as good as Tsunade herself.

Suddenly Konahamaru came in.

"Granny Tsunade, I finished my mission. It was very successful. Here is the report, o wait. Got to run!"

He disappeared in a flash, before Tsunade could see he had failed the mission. Again.

"The resemblance is uncanny isn't it." Whispered Sakura to Tsunade, who just nodded.

"It's creepy, I admit."

Sasuke dodged Lee's attack, but then got caught by Lee's other leg. Despite his Sharingan, Lee had grown incredibly fast, even with his weights on. He had made a full recovery from his past injuries. Sasuke punched out, but missed. However, he swung his leg around and caught Lee in the stomach. They had been at this for the past hour.

"Ok, time out." Lee stood up straight. "Lets have some lunch."

"Sure" Sasuke was getting on very well with Lee, and the others know. It was a nice feeling. Having so many friends. Neji appeared suddenly.

"Yo." He said.

"Hi." Tenten also appeared.

"Hey you two. We were about to eat. You want to join us?"

"Sure." The four Ninja's sat down. They were all chunins know, after a second attempt at the exam.

"So how's training going?"

"Good, ever since Tsunade said I was fit and healthy at my last medical check up I have been pushing myself harder and harder." Lee said.

"Why? So you can make yourself sick again?" Tenten asked.

They all laughed. Lee stuck his tongue out and reached out for the bottle.

"Wow, wow, wow there Lee." Sasuke took the bottle, "That's Sake, not water.'

"Oh, Come on, let me try some." Lee pleaded, "I'm Seventeen for gods sake, I just want a tiny sip."

"NO!" They all shouted in unison, and then laughed again.

"We are not letting you get drunk!" Neji claimed.

"Ya, how on earth am I supposed to beat you when you are using the drunken punch?" Sasuke demanded, "Any way, this is mine."

"No, it's for us to share." Neji said.

"I don't do sharing." Sasuke replied, his eyes turning to slits, as he held the bottle in to him.

"You guys are mean." Lee stayed very still for a moment. Then made a grab for the bottle. There was a scrum, which Lee won. He sat on top of the other three, triumphantly holding the bottle, which he downed in one gulp.

Neji and Sasuke gulped. But Tenten suddenly laughed. "Hold on a minute. That was water. Here is the Sake." She pulled out a bottle.

Every single eye in the Vicinity turned to look at the bottle in Tentens fingers.

"oops." Tenten whispered. Then the whole place exploded in a mountain of dust.

"Hey, what are you three Wanna be Ninja's doing." Kakashi appeared, reading his usual book of Come come Violence.

Everyone froze, and a very strange sight was reveled. Sasuke and Neji both had there hands around the bottle. Neji was lying down on his stomach, but his head was pulled back because Lee had hold of his hair and was pulling. Tenten was on Lee's shoulders, pounding his head with her fists.

"Ur…."

Some how they all managed to get in to proper places in less then a second. The bottle of Sake disappeared.

"Nothing."

"Give me the alcohol, now." Kakashi didn't even raise his voice. "You guys are too young to be drinking."

"huh, and like you didn't when you were are age." Sasuke retorted.

"That's not an excuse." Kakashi straightened, "We will all be gathering to meet up with the foreign Ninja in the stadium. What example will you give them if you come in stoned?"

"The stadium!" Lee opened his eyes wide. "Crap! We are going to be late."

"Relax," Neji was using his Byakugan, "I can see loads of people around."

"Well they are going to be late too." Kakashi shrugged.

"But Kakashi Sensei, what about you?" Tenten asked, frowning.

"Me?! Well I just do this." He did a hand signal, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Qu so!(Damn it)" Sasuke threw an empty glass at the place were Kakashi had been standing. "I hate it when he does that."

"Well at least he didn't take the…." Tenten shouted suddenly, "The bottle of Sake is gone! How the hell did he get it!"

"He's a weird one," Neji muttered.

"Admirable, brave, but weird." Lee agreed. They all stood up.

"Well we had better get moving, as we don't have Kakashi's powers." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey Sasuke kun, I'll race you to the arena?"

Sasuke went completely blanc, and his eye twitched. "Ur, no thanks Lee."

"That's ok, I know it's a bit of a petty race. Well I'll see you there." Lee disappeared in a trail of dust.

"He's fast." Sasuke muttered.

"Wait until you see him without the weights. I had to cut my self with a Kunia to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Neji's white eyes caught Tentens and she gave a nod of agreement.

"It's true. I think you would have trouble even catching him with your Sharingan."

Sasuke breathed out. "Good thing we are on the same side, huh, and we don't have to do the Chunin exams again."

"Imagine if we did." Tenten shivered as they walked away.

"That would be creepy." Neji answered.

Iruka had always hated meeting up with the Ninjas from other villages. It was not that he didn't like them, but he didn't know them. And when you were a Ninja you were capable of doing anything.

It also meant he had to take a day of teaching, which annoyed him because it meant he and his students would have extra work to catch up to.

Suddenly a barking caught his attention. A large white dog scurried forward.

"NO AKAMARU! GET BACK HERE! YOU AREN'T ALOUD HERE RIGHT NOW." Kiba ran forward and grabbed his dogs color. Once upon a time, Akamaru had been tiny, and Kiba had carried him around on his head. Know Akamaru was big enough to let his owner ride on his back.

Unfortunately this distressed some people, because many had a fear of dogs. So Akamaru normally had to be left outside the stadium.

"Look, I know there are people you know in here, but just come on." Kiba led his pet away. Iruka smiled and shouted, "Kiba, there are some dog biscuits in a container outside. If that's any help."

"oh, Thanks!" Akamaru seemed to understand the meaning of 'Dog biscuits' because he was suddenly in a hurry to get out, and was dragging Kiba along with him.

Hinata came in and stood by Iruka, "Ohia Iruka sensei." Hinata had grown in to a beautiful woman. Her hair was still short, but styled, and she seemed to have a more confident appearance. But she also always spoke softly. Iruka liked her because she was hard working and kind.

Kiba suddenly appeared again. He to had changed as well, but only slightly. His hair was messier, and he was a lot taller. Shino followed Kiba in. Shino looked exactly the same apparently. It was hard to judge when you couldn't see half of the guys face most of the time.

"Are we the first here?" Shino asked looking around behind his glasses. Kakashi suddenly appeared, he was holding a bottle of Sake.

"Hey Hinata," He said, "I just found your cousin, Lee, Tenten and Sasuke fighting over this."

Hinata blushed, "Neji San likes Sake." She muttered.

"He is not the only one." Iruka took the bottle from Kakashi, "I'll take that before you get any ideas."

"Choose your words carefully." Kakashi muttered, his voice filled with malice.

Iruka just frowned, it was weird to think that Kakashi was older then him by three years, sometimes he felt like he was older, and other times Kakashi acted like he was generations ahead of Iruka

Suddenly lee appeared in the stadium. He was breathing hard as if he had run a long distance.

"Hey Lee san." Hinata waved as Lee joined them smiling.

"Hello Hinata, Kiba, Shino. I just ran from the woods."

"Were you were fighting over Sake with Neji san, Sasuke kun and Tenten." Kiba laughed.

"O, wow, word spreads fast here." At the age of seventeen Lee looked a hell of a lot more like Gai sensei, so not much had changed on his part.

"Ya, especially when you have a appearing Ninja named Kakashi sensei." Kiba pointed out.

Suddenly Ino arrived with Chouji, who, as usual, was eating a pack of crisps. Shakamaru shortly followed them. Ino had grown her hair back to its original length, and had grown taller. Her face was more secure and pretty. Chouji looked much the same as always, but he had grown taller, and his hair was longer.

Shikamaru looked like a thinner, lankier version of his father. He had kept his old hairstyle, and hadn't attempted to change his appearance. But maybe this was because a certain sand Ninja who was related to Gaara liked him that way.

"Hey you guys. How's it going?" Chouji asked stepping forward.

"Good, you?" Kiba asked.

"Fine."

"Were is everybody?" Shikamaru looked around.

"We are early, they'll be here in a minute." Iruka answered his question.

"Damn, I told you it was to early Ino!"

"Shut up! We came here in good time, that's all!"

"Why can't you ever admit you did some thing wrong?" Shikamaru had been arguing a lot with Ino recently. About anything, just about, it would seem. He seemed to find Ino a good person to take his anger out on."

'Shut up Shadow boy! You can't either."

"You are infuriating!" Shikamaru shouted.

"You're weird!"

"What did you call me you pig!"

"Did you just call me a PIG!" Ino raised her fist at the same time Shikamaru did. But Kakashi caught both of there wrists.

"Shikamaru, men don't hit woman unless they have to in self defense or such, and Ino…well…..I can't really think of a reason why you shouldn't hit Shikamaru."

Ino gave Shikamaru a triumphant smiled and punched him in the chest.

"But know I can't really see why Shikamaru shouldn't hit you back."

Shikamaru coughed, winded.

Ino who was shocked that she had actually hurt Shikamaru, didn't dodge the punch he sent her in the shoulder. Giving her a dead arm. Soon the two were killing each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iruka asked Kakashi, looking at the two squabbling on the floor.

"I'm teaching them a valuable life lesson." Kakashi asked, not taking his eyes of the two.

"How is _This_ Valuable? In fact _how_ is it even a lesson? What are you teaching them?"

"Self defense, and teamwork."

"WHAT! There killing there own comrade! How is that teamwork?"

"In about an five minutes Shikamaru will collapse being lazy, and Ino will feel bad, and then they will realize how stupid they were being and stop, and become the best of friends."

"Ok, I have two things to say, first, what kind of shit Strategy is that, this is Ino and Shikamaru we are talking about, and second they won't stop because the same thing has been happening for the passed three years!"

"I know." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

"You drank some of this Sake didn't you?" Iruka gave him a look. Kakashi didn't have time to answer as suddenly a voice shouted.

"MY SAKE!!!!!" And Neji launched himself at Iruka.

"NEJI!" Tenten ran after Neji, and attempted to drag him of there Sensei.

Sasuke just looked at Kakashi and said, "See look, my hands are behind my head. I have nothing to do with this."

"Can't say it bothers me either way." Kakashi shrugged, and finally took pity on Iruka and dragged the two of him.

"what is this world coming to." Breathed Iruka looking up at Neji who was struggling against Kakashi's grasp. Neji had grown a lot taller, and he was less pale then before. Neji who had always been very calm and collective however did have a soft spot for Sake, and people were begging to think he was addicted.

Tenten had grown her hair, so know she had a bun at the back of her head rather then the usual two at the sides. However she said she was thinking of cutting it again, because Neji had asked her to and she had a crush on him that was obvious to the world.

Sasuke had shot up over the last three years too. He was nearly as tall as Kakashi, and his spiky hair always gave him the appearance of looking taller. Age can sometimes ruin your looks, but for Sasuke the opposite happened. He was handsome and now charming because his life wasn't ruled by revenge any more.

"What is it with you guys and Sake." Iruka asked standing up, "I have had enough. Know watch this very closely." He poured the Sake away in to the ground. Neji groaned as he watched it happen, and even Sasuke and Kakashi had to close there eyes.

"Ha, know none of you can get drunk." Iruka smiled.

"Luckily I've got another one!" Tenten held up the bottle.

Ino and Shikamaru rolled past Iruka, there scrum still in full blast. Iruka sighed,

"This is going to be a long day."

**Moh ha ha ha ha ha! I love making my characters suffer.**

**Funny to think this a Naruto fan fick, and he's dead.**

**But please read more! **

**And please R&R!!!!!!!**

**Ha ha ha!**

**O, and if you haven't read it, try Emilys (cute little airbender) fan ficks! **

**They's is gooooooood!**

**Kiss kiss, love you all.**

**Sorry it's a French thing. **

**Jumpoutthewindowyouwilldiefaster**


	2. Wake Up Call and Sake!

**Wah ha ha ha ha! I'm back!**

**And yes I've written more. **

**So please R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**I love this Chappie!**

**Maddie! you're cute little earth bender**

Chapter two.

Pull the other one

"Ah, I have lost faith in this whole Village." Tsunade sat down in her specially reserved seat. Sakura sat beside her. Out before them every Konaha Ninja stood, a larger group of Ninja's stood beside them. Tsunade didn't recognize any of these men, except there leader; Ruku.

"Why." Sakura asked.

"I have just gone through your generations medic reports. Huh, Lee pushes himself to hard, Chouji eats to much, Shikamaru doesn't eat enough, and on his last mission his ribs were broken, and Neji is becoming an alcoholic, I swear. Ino is becoming depressed because she is always fighting with Shikamaru, Tenten is love sick and seems to be finding stuff hard to register unless it has the word Neji in it, and Shino is letting those bugs of his eat to much of his Chakra. Hinata has been sick ever since….you know, and Kiba is still recovering from that fight he had against those Ninja's in the wave country."

"We sound like a bunch of problematic students." Sakura said.

"You are. The lot of you. Well except you and Sasuke, you two are the only healthy ones."

Suddenly the leader of the other party came up to the fifth hokage. Ruku was a big man, with muscles like iron. He was fairly good looking to.

"My dear Tsunade Sama, I would like to express my gratitude and Honour of being here with my men in Konaha."

"Why thank you Ruku Sama, It is a pleasure having you here." Tsunade smiled, but Sakura saw the woman's eyes were hard.

"I'm afraid we had to bring a convict with us on this joyous occasion of partnership. You see all my men are here, and the criminal, well we could not leave him in our village unguarded. He is a very strong convict. He causes many problems. He is supposed to be executed but my men are afraid to go to near him. Some say he cannot die because he knows how to cheat death. But we have to kill him, and make our home safe."

"Would you like some of my men to do it?" Tsunade asked.

"O please yes! We will pay any man handsomely for it."

"Ok, we will do it after the ceremony."

Ruku's eyes closed, he was displease with this answer but he held back any comments. Sakura didn't like him at all, but she understood that if this man was truly so terrible as to scare away the executioner then he must be a truly bad guy, and he must have done something terrible.

Kakashi sighed. He hated these kinds of Ceremonies. Everyone just stood around, while the leaders of each group spoke. Nothing interesting ever happened. He some times regretted becoming a sensei so young. I mean he had better things to do then just stand around here. The main leader of the other group Chona Ruku was speaking to the people of Konaha, Kakashi wasn't aware of that many people listening.

Suddenly from the other side of the arena in one of the hidden rooms in the wall some one shouted out. The words were inaudible, but the meaning was clear. It was a threat. Then some other voices shouted, and there was a lot of banging. By know everyone's attention had turned to the source of the sound.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked frowning."

"That is our convict, Fifth. He is causing trouble again."

Tsunade bit her lip. "Kakashi,"

Kakashi looked up at her.

"Go in there and kill the man for these men. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji go and help Kakashi. Do it now."

The five followed one of Ruku's men to the room. Behind them the Ceremony carried on.

_Sheesh, I know I asked for something interesting, but I didn't mean some one to kill._ Kakashi thought as the entered a room. Some how the five remaining guys in there had the convict chained to the floor. He had a bag over his head, so his sight could not be used a weapon. There were three unconscious guys on the floor. The convict pulled slightly at the chains, as if to test them.

"Don't try anything funny," The man who had lead them in closed the door and looked down at the criminal. "You are about to die,"

The convict snorted.

"We will do away with you in the gentlest way. Please do not struggle."

"So who suddenly became brave enough to kill me?" His voice was muffled by the bag.

"None of our men. These guys are from Konaha, and they will stop you."

The man stiffened, "I see, so who is actually going to kill me."

"Hakate Kakashi." Said the man as Kakashi put his Kunia against the convict's neck.

The criminal breathed in, "Kakashi Sensei." He whispered.

Kakashi stopped, "What did you call me." He asked.

"Sensei."

"Why?"

"You only ever passed one team didn't you." The convict ignored his question. "That team broke up pretty fast though. The girl, Sakura became a medical nin, and that Sasuke boy went out for revenge, got it and returned. But what about the last one. Naruto. Were did he go."

"He's dead." Kakashi was getting uncomfortable. All the other guys from Konaha stiffened.

"Is he really? Hmm, do you honestly think so?"

"If you have information about Naruto come out clean." Kakashi pushed his Kunia harder in to the mans neck, his voice never wavering. "Is he alive?"

The convict nodded, the Kunia cut his skin slightly.

Kakashi blinked, "How do I know you are telling the truth. Why should I trust a convict."

"I don't lie to comrades,"

"But I am not your comrade."

"Hmm, you know the only reason Naruto is dead was because he refused to go to the other side. He was to good a guy. They die quickly."

"You know what I think." Kakashi couldn't help put some emotion in to his words, "I don't really think he is dead. Naruto wouldn't give up in a burning building. He doesn't give up. That's…."

"That's my way as a Ninja."

Kakashi's eyes widend, and he ripped of the bag.

"Naruto!" He gasped.

"They know who he is!" Shouted one of them men.

"Kill them!" The other one shouted.

"Duck." Naruto whispered. Kakashi did so and Naruto yanked at both of the chains. They broke, and Naruto swung his arms in to a cross shape across his Chest. The chains hit two men who were attacking. Naruto then grabbed hold of the bindings on his shackles, and using a sharp amount of Chakra he broke them. The third guy attacked and Naruto swung his legs around and tripped him up, he hit his head on the floor and lay very still. The fourth guy ran out of the room and locked it. The fifth guy got a fist in the face, and was whacked against the wall.

"Ahh, Kosano, I have to thank you my dear man." Naruto turned to the last Man. "Free ride to Konaha." He slammed the guy back in to the wall by his neck. "now would you care to explain what dirty tricks you have up your sleeves, and why the HELL you brought me here?"

"We were going to release the demon inside you, and use it to destroy Konaha."

"Oh, _ingenious!_ Like you're the first one who ever thought of that plan. So, what's with the massacre party." He waved to the five Konaha Ninja's who were watching wide eyes. Actually, mind, it was only four because Sasuke looked perfectly cool with the whole Naruto being alive thingy.

"We wanted some of Konaha's strongest Ninja's to come in here, and for you to kill them."

"Well, this plan should have worked perfectly, except for one tiny flaw. I AM FROM KONAHA YOU ABSALUTE BAKA! So what are you going to do now?"

"Plan B" The man rasped. "We are going to massacre every single Ninja in this stadium. And half of them are children. They will never escape!"

Naruto's eyes widened, then he whacked the guys head against the wall in one swift killing motion."

"The Doors locked!" Kiba yanked at the heavy wood. Neji quickly used Byakugan.

"Nothings happening just yet. We need to get out quickly. Shikamaru! Use that brain of yours for once and think of a decent plan, that doesn't involve hurting Ino."

Shikamaru scanned the room, looking at the walls. "If we have to get there in a hurry we would be better of blasting the wall down. There is a crack over there we could work on."

"Do you have any exploding tags?" Asked Kiba. "This wall is far too thick. We would need dozens."

"I'm sorry, I came to a welcoming ceremony. I didn't think we would be under attack."

"Ninja's are always under attack!"

"Damn, this is trouble some."

"How the hell do we get out of here then? We need a full blast. This material is far too thick." Kiba exasperated.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"To thick my ass." They said in unison as Naruto conjured up Resengan in his hand, and Sasuke conjured up Chidori. The punched the crack in the wall together and there was an explosion like never before.

Iruka and the rest of the Konaha Ninja had positioned themselves around the room. When one of the other guys men had come out and told them how the Convict had defeated Kakashi and the others, Tsunade sent in full forces. Know the two groups were molded in to one. Iruka had to stand at the back with the younger Ninja's. Some of who looked very scared.

"Don't worry. He won't even get to halfway near us." Iruka assured them. But he felt that there was something weird going on. It may have just been him, but the other side had sort of surrounded them. But he felt reassured that they looked nervous. They couldn't possibly be nervous if they were about to attack a village, right?

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the wall exploded. But Iruka didn't see who was inside because he suddenly felt a intention to kill. He spun around, and there was a blur, and flash and the sound of two Kunia's hitting each other. It took his brain a moment to figure out what had just happened.

Ruku had attempted to stab him, but some one else had stopped the attack. Everyone in the stadium had gone quite. Iruka turned to look at the person who had just saved him.

He knew that face. The very structure was seen every day by the villages of Konaha. The fourths face. But the fourth was dead. The boy who stood beside Iruka was Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing." Asked Ruku, pulling his Kunia away. "Do you hate me so much you would team up with another enemy to kill me. Who are you to go on there side, Fox?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a Ninja of Konaha. And this is my home, which is filled with people I care about. You just made the mistake of attacking some one who has taken care of me, and been my friend for nearly all my life. I won't let anyone hurt him." Naruto pulled out a forehead protector from his pocket.

"A Konaha forehead protector!" Ruku stepped back.

"It was his." Naruto gave Iruka a brief look. "He gave it to me when I graduated. And from that day on I tried my hardest for Konaha, my home. And I am not going to let you destroy it. Know get the hell." Naruto punched Ruku with his forehead protector, "away," He punched him with the other fist, "From my" he brought his fist up underneath Ruku's chin, "Friends!" he did a high kick and sent the guy flying in to the wall. Naruto stood there looking at him for a moment. Then he put his forehead protector on. His sharp blue eyes looked around, and then he smiled. "Sneaky Ruku."

The reel Ruku appeared behind him and put a Kunia against Naruto's neck.

"So Fox, what are you going to do now? Your men are surrounded, and you are in a life and death situation which has no ways out as far as I can see."

"Yes, but you can't see." Naruto grabbed the man's arm, and pushed it out of the way. Ruku instinctively stabbed out. But he hit Naruto's shoulder. Naruto pushed him away, and both of them jumped to a safe distance. Naruto pulled out the Kunia.

Ruku threw several needles, Naruto dodged easily.

"Kill him!!!" Shouted Ruku to his men. Three of them ran up.

"Too easy." Naruto kicked one and sent him flying, he then surrounded his hand in Chakra and blasted the other two in to Ruku.

"Give up Ruku, you're out numbered." He grinned at the man.

"We will defeat all of you."

"Not if I have a say in the matter."

"What can you possible do?" Ruku asked.

"A very powerful summoning technique." Naruto put the Kunia to his hand. "And I think you know what I would be summoning Ruku. I'll give you a clue, it's not a frog. That only leaves a few other things. Right?"

Ruku grimaced, "You can't! You don't have enough Power in you!"

"Do you want to bet on that, It doesn't matter to me either way Ruku, I don't care what happens to me. You know that though, right?" Naruto began to cut his hand.

"Wait! I challenge you to a formal match then! I admit defeat here." Ruku said desperately.

Naruto paused, "What's wrong? Not enough Chakra?"

"I used most of it up on stopping you escaping."

Naruto laughed, "And I wasn't even trying to escape. You're pathetic."

Ruku grimaced again, "I'll meet you here at one o'clock next Saturday. It's a fight to the death. Agreed?" Ruku cut his own hand and let some of the blood fall on the arena floor.

"Call your men off, and I'll promise." Naruto watched as the men all stepped back and put away there weapons. He then nodded, and let his blood fall on the floor. "You had better be here sharpish on Saturday Ruku, or I'll think you scampered."

"My word is held by my blood." Ruku nodded, and he and his men departed quickly. Leaving no trace that they were there, except the bodies in the room, and the hole in the wall.

Naruto took a deep breath, and held his shoulder, which was bleeding furiously. 'Well I'll call that a sealed deal." He fell backwards. But Iruka and Kakashi ran forward and caught him.

"Naruto!" Iruka breathed.

"Yo." Naruto smiled in a dazed fashion.

"It's really you!"

"Is it?" Naruto looked at himself, his eyes feverish.

"Tsunade! Help! Know!" Kakashi shouted out. He touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Ow! Get away from me! That hurts!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up Baka! You're bleeding." Kakashi attempted to push Naruto down.

Naruto sat up straight. As a seventeen year old he was a hell of a lot taller, and stronger. But he was also thinner. He no longer had those orange tracksuits, instead he was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt, his chunnin jacket, and black trousers. Over top he had a long white jacket, which reached the floor, Iruka recognized it immediately as Yondaime's. Except it couldn't be, Yondaime was buried with his. On the rim it had red flames on it, and he had 'Uzumaki Naruto' written in the same red on the back.

"Hey everybody." He said to the stunned crowd, "It's nice to see you guys again."

Sasuke stepped forward toward him. He was the only one that moved. Naruto pushed Kakashi's hand away and stood up. He and Sasuke looked at each other, for a long time. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, and his eyes looked hard.

Naruto's eyes were hard to, and he stood glaring at Sasuke for a long time. Then both of them smiled and laughed. Nearly everyone in the arena, (except those who had seen them working together in the room) let out a breath of relief.

"You took your time getting here, didn't you?"

"took _My_ time getting here! Don't talk to me about time it takes to realize it's time to come home." The two shook hands and did the whole shoulder type of hug guys do.

"Ya but I got back before you." Sasuke pointed out.

"Pffft! I left after you! And beside, I had a better reason, and I didn't try and kill my best friend."

"That was one time." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Still doesn't make it an excuse." Suddenly a pink blur shot in to Naruto propelling him back.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!"

"O, Hi Sakura." Sakura had her arms rapped around him tightly.

"Ha ha, you can dodge a Kunia to the neck, but you can't dodge a girl hugging you." Sasuke laughed.

"None of my training prepared me for that type of thing, besides, I can't say I would usually not like girls hugging me. It's great to see Sakura again after all these years." He hugged her and Sakura hugged him tighter.

"Sakura, please don't. I've already died once from lack of oxygen, and loss of blood. I didn't really enjoy it." Naruto tried to ease the girl off him. She would not budge.

"Sakura let go of him." Tsunade ran up, and pulled Sakura of him. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Granny Tsunade."

"You know I would have never thought I would be glad to hear you say that again. Know lie down. Or you will die of blood loss."

Naruto looked at her a minute, "I wonder, should I be risky and refuse to lie down on the blood soaked ground and put my life in your hands, or should I do as I am told and go on the safe side of you, and hope like hell that you haven't lost your touch?"

"You will choose number two if you know what's good for you."

"I thought it might be that one." Naruto looked exhausted all of a sudden. He lay down on the floor again. Kakashi stood up.

"I'll leave this in your hands Tsunade, shall I?"

"Yes. Could you please get all of the students outside. I'm sure they want to talk to Naruto, but at the moment that would be inappropriate."

Kakashi walked away, toward the large group of people. Iruka moved too.

"I suppose I had better go to." But he looked unsure, as if, if he left, Naruto was not going to be there any more.

"Please don't." Naruto whispered, "I haven't seen you in years. It's nice to be back in Konaha again. Plus I need a witness if Tsunade kills me then mind wipes Sasuke and Sakura."

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" Tsunade moved forward.  
Naruto gave a sad smile, "That isn't as true as I would have liked."

Tsunade stopped and looked at him, "what Nina said happened. Did it really?"

Naruto gave a small nod, and closed his eyes. Tsunade blinked, and then regained Control.

"Ok, tell me if it hurts." She put out her hands.

"It hurts."

"I haven't even started yet!"

"It still," Naruto took a quick breath in as a sharp pain shot up his arm, "Hurts."

"Were?"

"I think it would be quicker to say were it doesn't hurt. Which is." Naruto paused again in pain as Tsunade put her hand on the open wound. "Nowhere." He finished.

Tsunade didn't answer, His shoulder was healing very fast, but he had lost quite a bit of blood. Tsunade put her figure's against Naruto's neck to feel his pulse, but suddenly Naruto sat bolt upright.

"Etiy!" He shouted out in pain, both of his hands flew to his neck. Tsunade moved backwards slightly in shock, and Sakura and Iruka put there hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto had stiffened, his whole body ridged. Tsunade moved forward again and took both of Naruto's wrists. Naruto groaned as she did.

On his neck and wrists were several long scars. Ninja's didn't usually keep scars. There bodies usually healed. So either these were very recent, or they were very strange.

"How did you get these" She asked, as they made Naruto lie down again.

"From various sharp instruments." Naruto looked around, and caught Sasuke (who was beside him)'s eye. They seemed to speak to each other for a moment. Then Naruto closed his eyes again.

"Who did them?"

Naruto didn't answer, pretending instead to be asleep. Either that, or he really had lost consciousness. Tsunade shook Naruto, and he opened his eyes.

"Please answer all the questions you can."

Naruto hesitated, and looked at Sakura and Iruka. Finally he nodded.

"Ok, when was the last time you ate anything?"

"A week ago." Naruto made a slight apologetic face.

"Why?"

"My captors didn't exactly like me."

Tsunade bit her lip, "When was the last time you had a drink?"

"This morning. I might add they weren't trying to kill me. Just keep me weak."

"does it hurt when I press here?" she pressed her fingers on a certain part of his stomach. Naruto winced and nodded.

"And when you said about the summoning technique…."

"Total bullocks, I wouldn't have been able to do it in this condition. Not enough power" Naruto smiled, "But he fell for it. He should have known that my will was up to nothing."

"So what were you going to summon?"

"You can find out on Saturday." Naruto smiled smugly, "But I'll give you a clue. It's not anything any one else can summon exactly."

Tsunade made a face, and pushed down on Naruto's chest."

"ITAI! That hurts!"

"It was meant to." Tsunade smiled again at the look on Naruto's face. Something then caught her eye. It was her necklace. Well her grandfathers necklace. Naruto was still wearing it.

"so has that necklace of mine got you in to a lot of trouble."

"Some times it's my fault, but yes, I find it easier to blame it on the jewel." Naruto closed his eyes again. "I'm tired. Can I go home yet."

"No, you can't. You have to go to the hospital first." Naruto pulled a face, and Iruka laughed.

"Speaking of which, when was the last time you slept?"

Naruto just shrugged, and then he fell asleep. Tsunade dearly wanted to put her hands around his neck and throttle him for all he had done to them. But she didn't.

"Sakura can you call the medical team please. We aren't going to get anything else from him." Tsunade looked at Naruto lying on the ground, and was reminded intestinally of the first time he ever did Resengan in front of her.

Suddenly his eyes flickered open briefly, and he grinned, "Hinata," he whispered, then lost all consciousness.

**HE'S ALIVE!  
WA HA HA HA HA!  
O, come on. How can you write a Naruto fanfick without Naruto?**

**I bet you all knew it was him right?**

**Any way, please read the next Chappie!**

**Maddie**

**Jumpoutthewindowyouwilldiefaster**


	3. Ero Sannin, Kakashi, and Konahamaru

**So! You're still reading it!**

**I'm impressed!**

**Please enjoy. And read Chapter 4 that comes after.**

**Sasuke and Kakashi have a very interesting conversation. **

**He he he.**

**Maddie. (cute little earth bender.)**

Chapter three.

Naruto lives

"It's him! It really is!" Kiba told the others in the remen bar. Shino shook his head.

"No way. How could that be Naruto? He was totally different."

"It was! Come on! How could it be anyone else. He had the necklace and everything! And if he was some one bad then how could he have known that his forehead protector was Iruka's?"

"You didn't know that either!" Shikamaru pointed out, "But it was defiantly Naruto, I was this far from him. There is no mistake."

Sasuke suddenly appeared among the gaggle, "Hey you guys, I've had a fabulous idea to make Naruto feel as uncomfortable as possible."

"Sasuke! You're mean, we want him to stay. There is no possible way we are going to make him feel bad. He might leave again. But then again…..what's this plan of yours?" Tenten smiled wickedly.

"Well already he has a ton of people who want to see him. So let's increase that number by telling every single Ninja who wasn't present at the ceremony that he's back. Infact, lets tell everyone! But, instead of saying he's at the hospital, we can say he is at various other peoples places. And then everyone will be going all over for him, and….he he he, he'll get the blame from everyone who couldn't find him, and then he will be in trouble with the village."

"You know in a strange, twisted, illogical way I'm very comfortable with your idea." Shikamaru grinned.

"Same, we aren't exactly being nasty to him, but we are paying him back for that whole him being dead thing. That was mean on us," Ino smile widened, "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"Still at the hospital."

"Ok." Ino shrugged, "She misses out."

"So you all in on this plan?"

"Yep." Everyone chimed.

"Right, let's split up."

Tsunade pulled out her phone and typed in Jiraiya's number. Part of her was dreading this. Phoning Jiriaya always annoyed her. He was such an idiot at times.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jiriaya, this is Tsunade, in case you all ready didn't know."

"So, have you finally come to your senses about my request to ask you out."

Tsunade hit the table beside her and broke it in half.

"BAKA, I wouldn't if you paid me!" she took a deep breath and continued. "No, I have news for you."

"About what?" Jiriaya asked, he appeared to be laughing.

"Well I'm not going to tell you if you don't get a flipping hold of your self!" Tsunade clenched her fist, and nearly crushed her phone.

"Sheesh, you sound so serious. Has Oruchimaru been cooking up something again?"

"I hope not. Any way, were are you? I would prefer to tell you this in person."

"I'm just out of town. I could come and see you in an hour."

"No Jiriaya. Come know, and tell those girls they'll have to wait for next time."

"………..how did you……..actually don't tell me………"

"Get here know. I'm giving you five minutes."

"Five MINUTES! How the hell am I meant to get to you in Five minutes only?"

"You're a sannin! Think of something, Baka!" Tsunade put down the phone and threw it across the room. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. Some times she wanted to crush Jiriaya in to a small ball. Sakura came in to the room and looked at the mess.

"Have you been on the phone with Jiriaya Sannin?" she asked picking up the remains of the phone.

"Yes. As you can well see."

"If you hate talking to him so much why did you call him?"

"He has a right to know. Naruto was his apprentice."

Sakura frowned. "But Kakashi Sensei was our teacher."

"As a group yes. But just as I give separate lessons to you, Kakashi did for Sasuke. And Jiriaya did for Naruto." Tsunade breathed out, "I'm going to go wait for him on the balcony. Can you ask some one to clear this up and get me a new table?"

"Yes Tsunade Sama."

Tsunade smiled at Sakura, "You look happy Sakura."

"Some one who I thought was dead has come back, and finally team seven are together. It's been so long. So yes I'm happy." Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she smiled.

Tsunade smiled, "I'm happy to." She then went outside and waited.

Three minutes later Jiriaya jumped on to her Balcony totally out of breath.

"Do you realize how far you made me run?" he puffed.

"I didn't make you run."

"No, but I had to because if I didn't you would have killed me."

"Yep." Tsunade turned to look at him.

"So, what could you have possibly made me come here for?"

"Your apprentice."

"Which one? There both dead, it's unlikely that either of them are stirring up trouble." Jiriaya turned away. "I think I'm cursed. Anyone I try and teach dies."

"See, that's why I called you here. He's not dead. Naruto's alive."

Jiriaya hunched his shoulders, "Don't make fun of things like that Tsunade."

"I'm not! I don't do that type of thing!"

"Stop it Tsunade."

"AAH! If you don't believe me go to the hospital and look for yourself." Tsunade punched Jiriaya on the shoulder.

"Eti! ok fine Tsunade, I believe you, are you happy know?"

"Qu SO!" Tsunade grabbed him by the ear and dragged him toward the hospital.

"Tsunade! Let go!" He struggled against her monstrous strength.

"Shut up. We are in a hospital." She let go of him, and took his hand.

Jiriaya looked at her in surprise. What was this?

She lead him to a room, and opened it. Jiriaya stopped and stared at the blonde teenager on the bed. There could be no mistake. It was Naruto alright.

Jiriaya took a step back and shook his head. "No. No! this is a trick!"

Tsunade caught his shoulder, "Get a grip." She paused when she saw the upset in his eyes. She suddenly realized that not only was he seeing Naruto, he was seeing the fourth as well. Two of his apprentices in the same body. Naruto stirred slightly, a frown crease on his fore head. Jiriaya stiffened then left the room. Tsunade followed him out.

"Were are you going?" she ran to catch up with him.

"Outside." He stepped outside, sat down and leaned against the wall. His eyes closed and he did a hand signal. It was not a weapon, just one to calm him down. Tsunade knew, she was the one who had taught it to him. Slowly she sat beside him and closed her eyes as well. Despite her absolute loathing of Jiriaya at times, he had been in her team, and really they had been friends. She had even been friends with Oruchimaru at one point. But that ended long ago.

"are you ok ?" She asked gently.

Jiriaya didn't answer, instead he opened his eyes and looked up at the big monument of the hokages. "You know the bad thing about those statues is, they all look cruel and strong. But sometimes they were weak, and I know that they all smiled a lot. Especially you and the fourth. It's a little bit deceiving really." He closed his eye's again, and then smiled. "I wonder what he would be saying know. If he were here today. I guess he would probably be laughing and telling me to get up and be happy."

"Aren't you?" Tsunade turned to him.

"Yes. Yes I am. How could I not be?" Jiriaya turned and looked at her. And just for a moment they were like young kids again, sitting side by side listening to the story's of the thirds achievements.

Then Jiriaya grinned evilly. It was a look that could even surpass Oruchimaru. Tsunade recoiled slightly. "What are you planning Jiriaya?" she asked her eye's narrowed.

"Nothing." He stood up. "come on, I want to go see Naruto. Before he wakes up and take's his usual runner."

"I was hoping he was past all of that." Tsunade followed him inside.

"I doubt that. When will he be waking up?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow. He is suffering from over exhaustion and loss of Chakra. It appears that they sucked it out of him as a way of keeping him weak. But he got a bit violent, so they stopped. However it would seem that Naruto still lost a great quantity of Chakra. I just don't know how yet."

"Hmmm, well knowing Naruto you will probably be able to ask him tomorrow." Jiriaya let Tsunade into the room, and followed her. Naruto's bed was empty except for a note. And his clothes were gone.

Tsunade ran to pick up the note and Jiriaya laughed. "You might possibly be able to ask him know. That's if you can find him."

Tsunade read the note and breathed a sigh of relief. "He says he is going to come back."

"Let me see." She passed him the note. It read as followed.

To Tsunade Sama.

I have left the hospital just for a short moment. I want to go see something. Please understand that this is something I must do and that it is nothing dangerous. I know that if I do not return you will personally kill me slowly and painfully. So I'll be back before night fall.

Naruto.

Jiriaya shrugged. "his writing's gotten neater."

"That's all you can say."

"Yep."

"You're hopeless"

"Yep"

"A complete idiot."

"Yep."

"will you stop saying 'yep' already!!!!!"

"Ye………….Ok, just keep calm Tsunade, take deep breaths. Don't smash the hospital down" Jiriaya hid under the desk. As Tsunade attempted to strangle him.

Naruto sat on the balcony of the look out view. The sun was setting, and the shadows were stretching out. He was looking at the hokages faces. Suddenly movement caught his eye.

"Naruto."

"Kakashi sensei. I was wondering when you would appear up here."

"How did you……" Kakashi looked in to Naruto's calm humorous eyes and guessed that Naruto must know more about him then he realized.

Kakashi walked around the bench and sat by Naruto staring in to his hands. "I'm glad you're back Naruto." He finally said.

Naruto's eyes didn't leave the stone figures. "So am I." Naruto stayed silent for another moment, and then spoke again. "What Nina told you that night really happened. Even I thought I died. I think I did. I've died lots of times it seems. But when I do, I see things, and people from before."

Kakashi glanced at the boy with curiosity. Naruto smiled, but he didn't move his eyes.

"Most of the time I feel like it was a dream, and that none of it happened. But sometimes I know it did. And in a way I hate that, but I also love it."

Kakashi blinked. This was a strange conversation. Were was it leading?

"Hmm, you wonder were this is leading to right. I'll tell you then. Maybe none of this really happened. Maybe it was just me having hallucinations. But maybe it did happen, and what I saw was true." Naruto glanced at his own hands for a minute, then raised his eyes again. "On that night, when the building collapsed I died, and when I did something happened. I saw something. I was walking through a field in my dream and three people approached me. Two students (a boy and a girl), and a Sensei. They were walking too, and I stopped to look at them. They came to me and stopped. I wanted to say hello, but I couldn't. they didn't speak, and so we stood for a long time in silence. Then one of them stepped forward. It was the student, the boy and he told me to tell you something, he said, 'Tell Kakashi that oil and water don't mix. They are complete opposites. But that me and him were different from that. We were rivals, and companions once, but we will always be friends. An eye for an eye, my life instead of his. My time has ended, but his has just begun, I wouldn't want it any other way. A Ninja who has failed a mission is regarded as trash. But those who don't care about there companions are even worse trash. Tell him to never forget that because that is the only part of me left alive in him. In his Present, in his soul. Friends die on the outside, but never die inside." Naruto looked at Kakashi, and smiled, "Those were his words." He then looked back at the monument to give Kakashi some privacy.

Kakashi put his head in his hand. "What did he look like." He whispered.

"Like a mixture of a younger me and Sasuke. He was wearing a shirt with the Uchiha sign on it, and his eyes were Sharingan. He had a pair of grey and orange goggles in his hands." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi closed his eyes.

…_Obito…_

Long ago he had insulted Obito for being a crybaby. But suddenly Kakashi felt hot tears. And no matter how much he tried they wouldn't stop. With all of his self control couldn't have stopped him. All the years of keeping it locked deep inside released, and it was like putting a hole in a bag of sand. Naruto didn't look at him. And Kakashi didn't make a sound. He wondered whether Naruto realized what effect these words had had on him. Finally the tears dried and he felt better. He glanced at Naruto again. "Thank's Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled again, the suns fading rays catching his face. "You're welcome sensei." He stood up. Kakashi stayed were he was and watched the last of the fading light. When he turned around Naruto was gone.

He sat there fro another few moments. Suddenly Tsunade appeared.

"Hatake Kakashi. Have you seen Naruto?" She asked.

He nodded, "ya, he just left."

Tsunade blinked, was it just her or was there something different about Kakashi. Something that hadn't been there before. He smiled and stood up.

"Please excuse me." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, still smiling.

Tsunade blinked, then turned around and left the way she had come.

The sound of hysteria is all that Naruto could hear. It was everywhere, and he was loving it.

Before he went back to the hospital and the grips of Tsunade he decided to go and check something out. He wanted to see what the state of his flat was like. He hadn't been there for over three years mind. It would be nice to see everything again.

So of he went strolling, the darkness closing in. something inside him purred with happiness. Darkness was it's element. Naruto ignored that.

Suddenly he became very aware that he was being stalked. But not by just anyone.

"Konahamaru. You're stalking skills haven't grown any batter have they. You really suck. Come out."

Konahamaru stepped out from behind the fence. "Who are you?"

"Your Idol."

"Shut up! Naruto is dead."

"Actually I feel very alive at the moment."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Make fun of you…..never."

"Shut up!"

"Why, I haven't had so much fun since I got my ass beaten by an army of water Ninja's. Know that…that was very interesting….."

'Stop it! You're not Naruto!!!!"

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Tell me something only Naruto would know."

Naruto smiled….this was going to be fun. "Ok. First time I met you, you were trying to fight your grandfather and you tripped over, o and I whacked you round the head. And then the closet pervert came in and we got him later on with Heran No Jutsu….and…then you followed me around for ages. And you called me your Idol…that was fun. O and once I was in charge of a mission we went on together, and I lead you in the wrong direction and made you go up the mountain, rather then go round. O and it was me who stole those smoke bombs of you."  
"I KNEW IT!" Konahamaru pointed an abusing finger, then he stopped, "Omg, It really is you!"

"You finally figure. Know if you excuse me young master I have to get goin…."

"NARUTO NII-CHAN!!!!" Konahamaru hugged him round the waist. Naruto looked surprised for a moment. Then he scuffled the boys hair.

"I'm glad that you got a forehead protector know, instead of a pair of goggles. They look good on you. You're granddad would be seriously proud.

"You think?"

"Yep. Know I better get back to the clutches of the fifth, before she realizes I'm gone. I was going to go check out my flat, but….don't have any time. Any way. I'll see you around. K?"

"OK, bye." Konahamaru smiled, "o, and don't try and make another runner Naruto."

"Me! Never!" Naruto made a sarcastic smile.

"You've changed so much, you used to be a reel Baka." Konahamaru said.

"No, I've made a lot of stupid decision. Some of which I regret a lot."

"Like leaving Konaha?"

"Yes. I regret that. I made a lot of trouble. I never wanted you guys to think I was dead. Even if I was. I'm sorry. I hurt a lot of people. And I wish I could go back and change that. But I can't. That's life. So we just have to look to the future."

"Stop with the wise word already. You're freaking me out."

"Sorry."

"And stop whispering."

"Ok. Any way, duty calls." Naruto straightened, and with that he turned, with one backward glance, and stalked away in to the night.

Konahamaru, turned and ran all the way home. Smiling. So the rumors were true. Uzamaki Naruto had come back from the dead, and he had returned to his home.'

"Were in Gods Name have you been." Tsunade grabbed Naruto's arm, just as he came back to the hospital.

'Strolling."

"It's almost nine."

"No worries, I have till twelve before I turn back in to a pumpkin again."

"I was looking everywhere."

"Obviously not everywhere, cus I was somewhere." Naruto said absentmindedly, looking around.  
"Don't do that again!"

"Geez! What are you my Mother? Back off." Naruto shook her hand of. "Look, I came back. That's an improvement. Know, were is he?"

"Who?"

"Ero Sannin." Naruto looked around again.

Tsunade grinned, "On the balcony."

"Hey thanks….what's with the evil smile you got there Tsunade Sama?"

"Nothing…………Ero Sannin???..." Tsunade smiled again.

Naruto shrugged, "It suits him. Any way, I'll just go up and see him."  
"Can I ask, how did you know he was here?"

"I knew you would call him. Any way, I'm of." Naruto felt very tired all of a sudden. He took a couple of deep breaths. "I have enough energy for a couple more minutes."

But he was swaying slightly. Tsunade took his arm, "You have all of tomorrow to talk to him. I think you should rest. You're not fully healed."

Naruto, very strangely nodded in agreement. He yawned, "Ya, ok. I just need to talk to him about a technique. That's all. I'm sure he can wait another day to see me. After all, what's another bunch of hours compared to three years??" Naruto moved over to the bed. He threw his cloak to the side. Kicked of his shoes, got into bed and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Jiriaya came in, "Talk about Konaha's yellow flash." He muttered. Tsunade smiled grimly. "That's just the way it is."

"………..What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, Tsunade just shrugged.

"Figure it out……..Ero Sannin."

"Right, I'm going to start calling you Granny Tsunade know."

"Ok, If you dare…….I'll bring flowers to your funeral."

"On second thoughts……"

"There's a good frog hermit."

…………………………………………………………………….

"Slug."

…………………………………………………………………….

Jiriaya really regretted that last comment.

**I don't know why, but I get an insane pleasure out of torturing my characters.**

**Must be the assassin blood in me.**

**I don't know.**

**Please R&R**

**Lots of love**

**Maddie**

**Jumpoutthewindowyouwilldiefaster**


	4. Iruka Figures

**Ha ha ha! Another Chapter! **

**Who ha ha ha! Please R&R, and be nice.**

**Hope you like!!!!!!**

**O and I wanna say thanks to ****kirallie**, **Izzfrogger****wordlessilence****, and ****Lucifer's Following**

**You Guys Rock THANX'S!!! **

**P.S. I do own Naruto!!! MOHA HA HA HA HA!!!**

**Police man: No you don't!**

**Me: I do to! You can ask Naruto!**

**Naruto: It's true, she does! I belong to her!**

**Me: Told ya so….**

**I promptly wake up….oh….ya…..I don't own Naruto**

**(yet)**

Chapter four.

Iruka figures.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke across the table. Sasuke glared back. They had been doing this for a long time.

Finally the boy cracked.

"What Already!!!! Why are you staring at me?????"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "You were staring at me."

"I thought you were about to tell me of or something." Sasuke frowned. So did Kakashi.

"Why, what have you done?"

"I was the one who told everyone that Naruto was at your place."

"Oh………how do you know were I live, Sasuke?"

"Um……I don't……"

"Well…….neither do they apparently, because I haven't had any visitors today."

"Oh……..Were do you live Sensei?"

"……..I'm not sure?"

"What?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I go from house to house."

Sasuke looked Blanc for a moment, then his eye twitched, "Have you been drinking Sensei?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Sasuke paused for a minute and studied his Sensei's face. Or what he could see of it. "Have you been crying Sensei?"

"Yes'I mean No." Kakashi suddenly went very red.

"You're kidding me!" Sasuke stood up, "Why?"

"One of my Many girlfriends dumped me."

"You don't have a girlfriend!"

"Not any more, no."

"Come on be serious. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Hmm, quite the opposite actually Sasuke. You are merely a child."

"You were in the ANBU when you were my age weren't you?"

"yes."

"Did you think of yourself as a child?"

"No."

"So, why do you think of me as a kid."

"Because only a child asks so many silly questions."

"What! I beg to differ! Only an idiot doesn't know were he lives!"

"Yes but idiots don't have to be children. Besides I'm older then you, so If I'm a child, you're a toddler."

"AH! This is the most ridicules conversation I have ever had in my life!" Sasuke banged his fist against the table, and a few people turned. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well I always said you were the silent type."

"Me! Silent! What about you. I still don't know how the hell you got Sharingan, I still don't know about your troubled past which seems to make you all so wise. And I still don't know what is under that godforsaken mask of yours!!!!!!!!"

"…………………I told you……….."

"Don't say it!"

"….another mask??..."

"AHHHHH! I'm gonna kill you! Just take it of dammit! Tell me why the hell you've been crying, tell me how you got Sharingan, tell me why you are drunk, and tell me……"

"Shut the hell up Sasuke." Kakashi grabbed the boy and dragged him outside.

"Sorry everyone, he's slightly…um…..what's the word……pissed." He called after him at a whole bunch of bemused faces.

Kakashi pushed Sasuke out the doorway, and followed him.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke asked rubbing his arm.

"…….fun……"

"……………………." Sasuke face fell of, "……..Fun?..."

"Yep, entertainment……you know?"

'You have a pretty warped sense of humor, don't you?"

"Yep."

"…….How the hell did you ever become a teacher?"

"….I cheated on the exams."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You cheated."

"No, I'm just messing with ya. Any way, I think it's high time you went home, to bed."

"I'm not a child Kakashi."

"That's Sensei to you. And yes you are."

"I am not! For the love of….."

"Do we need to have this conversation again. I've already got a hangover, and it's not even morning yet. But any way, if you want to stay up all night then fine. I'm going home."

"But you don't know were you live…..?"

"You believe anything Sasuke. O and by the way I've got that recording of you admitting that you were the one who told everyone that Naruto was at my place. And that all you're friends said he was in various other places, and that it was all your idea."

"How did you know that was me, I never admitted that to you!"

Kakashi held up a tape recorder, "You have now." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked up to the heavens despairingly, "why do you hate me?"

"Because Sasuke, you are an Ass." Said a voice from above.

Sasuke spun around, "Who said that!"

And Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, who were all standing on the roof of a building, fell over, and rolled around laughing.

"O God, really, why do you hate me." Sasuke muttered, as he jumped up to give them all a beating.

"Hey Sensei!" Konahamaru waved to Iruka Sensei. Iruka stopped to look at him.

"Hello Konahamaru." Iruka smiled at the young gennin. Konahamaru had grown a lot, and there were defiantly some of his grandfathers features pushing threw. But Konahamaru as a person was the next Naruto. Literally.

"What's up." Iruka fell in to step with his student.

"I just saw Naruto!" Konahamaru grinned.

"What at the hospital?" Asked Iruka. He was still finding it hard to believe that Naruto was back.

"No, I met up with him in the street. He just went back to the hospital know."

Iruka stopped, "That sounds like Naruto."

"He's really different know."

"Ya.'

"Did you miss him?"

"Of course I did. I've been with his ever since he was five. I always took care of the guy. And today he saved my life."

"That was cool of him. I wonder why the wall exploded with such force? And I wonder what he was planning on summoning." The gennin liked to talk fast.

"Nothing, he was bluffing."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"So, you mean he really can't summon anything?"  
"O, yes he can. That bit was true, apparently. But he admitted that he didn't have enough Chakra to summon what…….." Iruka suddenly stopped dead. Thoughts running threw his head like cars on a jewel carriage way. _Come to think of it he never said that he didn't have enough Chakra. He said power. Naruto has plenty of Chakra inside him. The demon could have easily lent him some. Like when he fought against Neji. Even Ruku said power instead of chakra. But what is this power. Is it just another word for Chakra, or does it mean something else._

"……_My will was up to nothing….."_

_Could he have meant Will Power. But why would Naruto need to be strong in the head to summon this thing? Did it effect the way he thought, or acted?_

"_It's not anything any one else can summon exactly." _

_Naruto couldn't have possibly meant……_

Iruka blinked.

"Sensei? Hello? Can you hear me?" Konahamaru waved his hand in front of his sensei's eyes. Iruka blinked again, turned and looked at him.

"sorry, I just had a thought…..Sorry, um, what was I saying?"

"He didn't have enough Chakra. What was he going to summon?"

"I'm……..not……listen Konahamaru I have to go. I'll see you." Iruka suddenly wanted to talk to Kakashi. He needed to ask him a question.

Konahamaru nodded and turned away, "Ok, see ya tomorrow Sensei." And with that he jumped away.

Iruka turned in the opposite direction to try and find Kakashi, but he needn't have bothered because Kakashi suddenly appeared.

He was reading his usual book, but something about him seemed different.

"Kakashi, I was just about to come looking for you."

"Oh, Same. Only I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I got Sasuke to admit that it was him and his mates who told everyone Naruto was in different places."

"O, why does that affect me?"

"Haven't loads of people been coming to your house trying to find him?"

"I haven't been back there all day, so I don't know."

"O, ok. Well I was just telling everyone, so I thought I'd tell you."

"Thank you. What are you doing know?"

"Going to go find Tsunade and give her this recording." Kakashi held up a recorder.

"Well ok, but before you go I have a theory."

"Bout what?"

"What Naruto was going to summon."

"Hmm, Naruto seems to be causing quite a stir."

"Of course. Everyone thought the guy was dead, and then suddenly he shows up, after being held as a convict, and is nearly killed by you." Iruka shrugged, "I can hardly still believe it's him. I half expect to wake up."

"hm, I don't know how you feel. But, I have to admit that Sasuke was the only one who wasn't surprised to see him."

"Do you think he knew he was alive?"

"I don't know. Sasuke still has a side of him I don't know. You don't ever just recover from losing your family. And he never killed Itachi, so I think there's still a part of him that is secret to us."

"You think?"

"I know." Kakashi looked away, _I am the same_ he thought, and then snapped back to normality.

"Any way, what's this theory of yours?"

"Well I'm not sure but….I think he was going to summon…."

"Excuse me?" a Girl suddenly jumped down from a roof top.

"Yes?" Kakashi turned to her. The girl was pretty and blonde, with large brown eyes.

"Do you know were I can find Uzumaki Naruto. I have a message for him from Ruku."

"Give us the message, we will give it to him."

Suddenly the girl turned very ugly, "No. I will give it to him. No one else."

"Then we wont tell you were he is."

"I'll find him," The girl turned away, "with the aura he has, who can't." And with that she turned and disappeared.

"you don't think….."

"Assassination?" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Ruku wouldn't….."

"We have to get to the hospital. Now!" Kakashi started to run.

Iruka followed him as fast as he could.

Sakura lay on her bed and sighed with happiness.

She closed her eyes. And sighed once more.

Suddenly she heard a tapping on her window and opened them.

Sasuke stood outside.

It was quite late, and Sakura knew that if her Mum found out she would be dead. But never the less she jumped out of bed and opened the windows.

Sasuke jumped in, and gave her a hug.

"Hello Kawaii-chan." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. And she snuggled into him.

"Sasuke-san." She whispered.

"Aw, you look sleepy kitten."

He sat down on the bad and she put her head in his lap.

Sasuke sat there stroking her pink hair. She smiled contently.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked her.

"Hospital, home, arena." She said and yawned, "And now I'm here with you."

"Yes you are. Want a massage?"

"yeah." She sat up and moved so that she was in-between Sasuke legs. He smiled and gave her a hug from behind, then began to massage her shoulders.

"It's been a weird day, hasn't it?"

"Yep, it has." Sakura sighed for the third time that evening, and then yawned.

"Oooh, looks like your tired. I'll leave. I've got to go anyway." He gave her another hug, and stood up. She stood to.

"I love you Sasuke-San."

"I love you Sakura-Sama."

She smiled at his words.

He moved forward and hugged her. "I really do." He whispered in her ear. Kissed her on the lips, and left.

Sakura watched him go, then went back to her bed, got in, and fell asleep.

Jiriaya stood on the balcony.

He was standing there because Tsunade was in a bad mood. And he didn't want to turn into a hitting post.

He was completely at peace apart from that.

Suddeny Kakashi and Iruka jumped up beside him.

"hey you two." He looked at them.

"Jiriaya Sama!" Iruka exclaimed.

Kakashi moved forward. "have there been any disturbances?"

"hmm, no. a girl came by here earlier on though. She wanted to see the boy. I threw her out. Trust me she ain't coming back."

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. But suddenly there was a scream.

They all ran to the edge and looked over just in time to see Naruto throw a girl out of the window.

"GAH! CAN'T YOU GET ANY SLEEP IN THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE!!!!"

He shouted and slammed the window shut.

"Well, she won't be coming back any more!" Jiriaya laughed.

Kakashi and Iruka sweat dropped.

**Ok, ok, so it kinda dried up at the end of this Chappie.**

**I have writers block at this moment in time.**

**Please R&R and I will try to write a more interesting and longer one next time.**

**Many thanks!**

**Cute little earth bender.**

**Jumpoutthewindowyouwilldiefaster**


	5. Kyuubi

**TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS!!! ANOUTHER CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!!!!!**

**Ok! First of, I am So sorry about not posting sooner…but…it was very hard. And I will try harder I swear in the future,**

**Please keep reading, they'll come quicker now, I promise.**



**ENJOY!**

"Na..na..Naruto-san?" Hinata quietly knocked on the door.

There was no answer, Hinata slowly put her head around the doorway, and peeped in.

Naruto was lying asleep on the bed. She slowly moved in, and put the flowers she had brought him on his desk top.

Then she slowly sat down and looked at the sleeping boy. Naruto mumbled something, a frown creasing his forehead.

Then very suddenly he made a very frantic movement. Hinata jumped up just as the boy did.

But Naruto didn't seem to be Naruto, for a start his eyes were red and vertical. The intention to kill was so overly large that it practically choked Hinata.

Naruto lunged at her, Hinata screamed and stepped back into the wall.

Not that that should have made a difference, but Naruto stopped himself before he reached her. Hinata saw a momentary flash of blue, "Hinata…get…out….please….now…." he gasped then his eyes turned red again and he shouted out in a terrifying voice that shook the building.

Hinata screamed and dodged a swipe that Naruto….or more Kyuubi sent at her.

She threw herself out of the room and into the corridor. Naruto smashed down the opposite wall and ran outside.

Tsunade and Jiriaya came running to the aid of a bleeding Hinata. Jiriaya immediately followed after Naruto, he knew what was happening.

Yamato who was also near ran after him, he was one of the only one's that could partially control Naruto when he was in this state. Kakashi and Sasuke were not far behind.

There was so much commotion going on that very few people were actually sure whether Konaha was under attack, or if there had been some drastic accident.

Either way, something was going on…something terrible.

Naruto clutched his head…. '_no..no..no! I'm in control'_

'**Naïve little kit! You have to get out of this place.'**

'_Stop it Kyuubi! Your going to kill us!'_

'**Unless I get us out of here, you and I, more importantly I will be killed.'**

'_shut up Kyuubi! You're going to get us both killed.'_

'**hmm! Since when have you ever cared about being dead kit. You would watch yourself die ten times over. I have watched you try and end it…and I was the one who stopped it. So stop making up excuses!'**

"_you nearly killed Hinata! You're going to destroy this village!'_

'**FOOL! They will get you! Have you forgotten how much they hate you? How much they have always hated you. Can't you sense there longing to end your life?'**

'_no! you're lying! They don't!'_

'**I am doing what's best for the both of us! I will not let myself be dragged to death by some foolish young kit with big ideas, who thinks he has friends!'**

'_they are my friends!!!!!'_

'**You gullible little fool! You call yourself an elite Ninja!'**

'_Listen up Kyuubi! And listen good. My father sealed you inside of me! And we made a deal if you remember. You could come out of me if we were in danger, or if I was in a near death state. In return I could summon up your chakra and…..'_

'**Of course I remember! But you haven't exactly been a good boy either have you. Trying to commit suicide when I wasn't looking! But your tricks don't work on me….ah…here come your 'friends'…tell you what little Kit, I'll make another deal with you. If they attack you and attempt to kill you then I will dispose of them. However, if they try and do everything peacefully I'll let you have control again.'**

Naruto hissed, _'fine! But I'll get control anyway! You just took advantage of my weakened state.'_

'**I would have taken even more if you had called me out earlier…however, you were wise it seems.'**

'_Shut up and face those guys!'_

'**so you do expect a battle!'**

'_no, I want them to be absolutely sure that I have nothing to do with this, and that it is all of your fault.'_

'**and what do you think they will do Kit, when they find out that you sometimes loose control like this…are you sure that they will be so comfortable with your being here?'**

Naruto remained silent. He didn't even want to think about the answer.

The Kitsune inside of him laughed with a cruel pleasure that it sent Shivers up his spine.

The others were coming closer, and it was time to see what would happen.

Kakashi looked at Naruto…or more to the point Kyuubi/ Naruto.

The boy was sitting in the lotas position staring at them, with red, and occasionally blue eyes.

The orange Chakra glowed around him…it was an evil Chakra…bent on killing people.

"Naruto! Can you hear me?!" Jiriaya shouted out to the figure. Yamato was already trying to control the beast inside.

"I'm not having much luck! But it seems that he is arguing with himself. Or more to the point with the fox."

"So he can speak to the fox?" Kakashi looked stunned. Sasuke frowned,

"The fox….you meen…Kyuubi?"

"Exactly."

"I feared this would happen." Jiriaya looked at his apprentice. Kyuubi hissed back.

"He, when he is in a weak state is at advantage to the nine tailed. It looks like the fox was threatened by something….I can't imagine what though."

"Naruto wasn't always exactly popular with some people; there are probably some people who still despise him. The fox probably felt that."

"Naruto! Please try and regain control!" Shouted out Yamato to Naruto."

"**Foolish Men! I know of your intent to kill!" **

Kakashi felt every bone in his back tingle and he felt like curling up in a little ball and staying there. That voice…

….was that the voice Naruto heard in his dreams…..?

"We want to speak to Naruto! Not you! We have no intention to hurt! We just want to stop you from destroying Konaha! We do not wish to hurt you?"

"**Kuso!!!!!!! Alright you dratted Kit! You win this time! I can hear truth in those words. As well as the fact I already feel my powers fading. But I will get you later! Be sure of that! Neither of us is safe in this city!"**

Sasuke was lending his powers to Yamato who was concentrating as hard as possible.

Naruto eyes turned back to normal, he looked at the other four people. Then slowly he fell forward.

Kakashi and Jiriaya caught him, Naruto opened his eyes a crack.

Kakashi looked down at him, "so that's….that's why you didn't come back to Konaha."

Naruto nodded slowly, "I heard his voice…in my head. I learnt things from him. I made deals with him. But I also saw what he wanted to do. What he wanted to make me do. Sometimes I would wake up…and be afraid that he had taken over without me realizing it. I thought he would kill….everybody."

Sasuke looked shocked, then nodded, "that's why…that's why you tried to kill yourself."

Jiriaya almost dropped Naruto, and Kakashi showed emotion!

Naruto slowly nodded, "But Suicide….would not work…he stopped me… and he made the dreams worse as a punishment"

Kakashi remembered the marks on Naruto's arms and wrists.

'_From various sharp instruments.' _

That's what he had said, but he had refused to say were they were from.

Had Kyuubi left them there purposely to remind Naruto…to remind Naruto of his existence…and what he could do?

"I kept on running….and running….but he was always there. And I couldn't think…I couldn't think…." Naruto went very silent and closed his eyes, "Is Hinata ok?"

"She's more shocked then anything." Jiriaya hosted Naruto up, and with and arm under the boys own he supported Naruto.

Naruto seamed to fall asleep, because he didn't remember any of the journey back to the village, or hospital, and he certainly didn't recall getting put into the bed.

'_what an amazing kid. He was willing to give up everything for fear of what Kyuubi might do to other people. He left so that he could protect the people he cherished.' _ Yamato smiled at the unconscious boy, _'you have become strong Naruto. But the only way to secure the unstableness is to have friends around who cherish you, and Naruto…there are a lot of people around here who care for you.'_

From deep inside its cell Kyuubi raised his head, and hissed.

'**Sleep for now, little Naruto-Kun…but be sure of what I will do later.**

"But what happened?" Sakura asked her eyes wide.

It was the morning after the episode.

Sasuke sighed, looking at Tsunade, Jiriaya and Kakashi.

Asuma frowned, "please Sasuke, tell us…what happened when you met Naruto in the moon village?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine… I'll tell you……

"_Sasuke…" Naruto looked at Sasuke from the floor. _

_Oruchimaru was gone_

"_why did you…"_

_Sasuke went over and helped Naruto to his feat, putting his arm around the boy to support him._

"_Naruto….you saved me….from going with him…you made me see what he was really going to do."_

"_But why did you help me….why…"_

_Sasuke pulled the Kunia out of his shoulder and coughed. "what I said at the water fall…I meant. I'm never going to let someone important to me die again. Ever."_

_Naruto's eyes were as round as coins, and then he smiled._

"_Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke did his sort of half smile and sighed, "come one…we need to get you back to Konaha. We need to get back to Konaha."_

_Naruto coughed, "I don't think I can….move."_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the massive hole in the side of his neck…and though it was already starting to heal it was far from done just yet._

_He needed to get the boy to a hospital, which he did._

"So he caught up with you, when Orochimaru had taken you?"

"Yes…he made me see…made me realize…what that snake bastered wanted…he saved me…so when Orochimaru attacked I helped Naruto."

"then what happened?"

Sasuke lapped back into Memory.

"_listen….you have to go back to Konaha."_

"_Naruto! What are you doing!" _

_Naruto sat breathing hard, the knife against his wrist. "Please Sasuke…listen to me…you have to go back…to Sakura….I made a promise which I want to keep…"_

"_Naruto…please calm down…unless you take that knife away from your wrist…I will take it from you!"_

_Naruto gave a wry half smile, and cut one of his wrists. "look Sasuke….it's already healing…can't you understand…I can't die….not like this."_

_Sasuke stared wide eyes as the cut disappeared._

"_I have Kyuubi sealed in me Sasuke…and I can feel him getting stronger."_

"_Kyuubi? You mean…"_

"_Yes. And right know I need to learn to control myself a bit more before I can return home. So please…go back yourself, and tell them I'm here…I'll come back soon._

_I promise."_

"and that's what happened…I told Nina to keep an eye on him…but…" Sasuke looked down. "she sent me a few letters…telling me that he had tried to kill himself three times, and unsuccessfully. I sent her a letter back asking her where she was, and telling her that I was coming…but… she never got it. Naruto moved on."

Tsunade blinked, "so those marks on his arms…."

Sasuke blinked… "he didn't want to live…he didn't to hurt other people like that."

Sakura sat gaping mouth, "You…he." She couldn't even finish the sentence."

In the corner, unbeknown to anyone Naruto smirked…so Sasuke was spreading story's hey? Saying things behind his back…Well…two could play at that game.

'_Ne, Sasuke, you missed so much out…convincing you wasn't that easy…have you forgotten the Chidori you put threw my stomach? A well, no matter, I will make you pay for spreading storys.'_

Naruto did a hand signal, Konaha's yellow flash had returned!

Jiriaya only just felt the Chakra as Naruto disappeared.

"Hmm…It appears we have an evesdropper…or more we had one."

"Naruto! O shi…! He's gonna kill me." Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the room.

"NARUTO!!!!"

But Sasuke didn't have time to say anymore, because suddenly , he completely disappeared without a trace. A porthole had randomly opened and sucked him up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, but Jiriaya smiled.

"he's more like his father then ever before.

"_Naruto….were are we?"_

"_In my mind." Naruto smiled, his teeth sharp. "come on…lets leave those guys to discuss…in here….time doesn't exist."_

"_What is going on….what are you planning?"_

"_I…am planning on leaving you here…and going back out, and telling Sakura san what you've been up to!"_

"_What!"_

"_I kid, I kid…I felt like doing a little drama…that's all…"_

_Sasuke huffed, "You've been nothing but the talk of the village since your arrival. What else do you want?"_

"_old habits die hard…"_

"_Don't tell me…this is a prank!"_

"_Come on!!! Let's go and 'decorate' the Ho…"_

"_NO!"_

"_Aw, you're such a on" Naruto pleaded, once more._

"_Naruto, I know that's not why you brought me in here, so tell me, before I stick you with this Kunia, Dobe."_

_Naruto hissed and laughed, "fine, I'll tell you. I wanted you to come meet Kyuubi._

"_K…Kyubii….?"_

_Naruto nodded once, and turned around._

'_follow."_

_Sasuke, despite the bad feeling in his gut, did just that._

_The two of them walked for an age, and finally came to a huge gate, where a huge pair of eyes glowed._

"**Hmmmm, what's this Kit…well if it isn't your friend the Uchiha."** _Kyuubi clawed at the bars._

"**You have caused me trouble time after time Uchiha, constantly trying to kill my Container…"**

_Sasuke shivered despite himself._

"**Or maybe it is the fact that my container is so stupid, that he still regards you as a friend…in the end, I think the simple answer is that you are both stupid, and I so long to rip these bars away, and tair both of you into pieces. However, I also find myself unwilling…get out of my sight."** Kyuubi grunted, "**When I have made up my mind whether to kill you or not I will inform you."**

"_Bla bla bla," Naruto did the motion with his hand. "ok what ever, talk to you later, Fox."_

"**Don't go and get killed Baka, because the moment I am free I wish to do it myself."**

_But there was a tone in the foxed voice that didn't agree with the things it was saying._

_Sasuke made his trade mark "Hn," and turned away. Although,, internally, he was_ _shaking._

_When both of them where far away again, the Uchiha boy turned to the blonde._

"_what was the purpose of that visit?_

"_just so that you could understand what a pain in the ass you are."_

_Sasuke's eye twitched, "Ne…Baka…I really hate you."_

_Naruto smiled and shook his head._

"_Listen, Sasuke. You told them all about my suicide attempts, but you didn't tell them about…"_

"_No. I didn't, that I will take to the grave."_

_Naruto sighed, "good. Now I would also appreciate it if you didn't go and tell everyone everything, ok."_

_Sasuke nodded, and Naruto did the same._

"_Ok then, lets go and get some Remen, ne?"_

"_hn." Sasuke shrugged, "what ever." _

Kiba was strolling around, with absolutely no missions to do he was utterly bored, and had nothing better to do then take a walk with his gigantic dog.

Suddenly a familiar blonde and black head came in to view from round the corner.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, what's hanging?"

"hey! Kiba!" Naruto waved happily, "We are going to go and get some remen, do you want to join?"

Kiba smiled at the words.

"ya, sure, I would love t….' Suddenly Akamaru barked.

Kiba swung around as he to sensed the higher Chakra that was bubbeling dangerously.

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by sand, it began to clime up his legs and circle his body, but smiling he waved it away with a hand, and turned to the boy responsible.

Tall, read headed, and green eyed, with 'love stamped on his forehead, Gaara was little changed from what he used to be.

Gaara had the same scowl on his face as he spoke to the fox host in his usual menacing voice.

"someone told me you had risen from the dead, Uzumaki Naruto, and I had to come and see for myself."

Naruto smiled, "hmm, how little you have changed Gaara, although, I would have thought you would be here sooner."

Gaara looked a little taken aback, then smiled slightly.

Naruto moved forward until he was a meter away, then he pulled Gaara into a rowdy embrace which Gaara laughed at. (Yes folks! Gaara can laugh!!!!!)

Naruto laughed as well and they pulled apart clapping each other on the arms.

"Come on, we are about to go and get some remen with Kiba and Sasuke, do want to come?"

"I can't, I have to go and inform the gondaime I am here." Gaara shrugged.

Naruto sighed, all the fuss, it irritated him.

"never mind then, I'll come and see you later, K?"

Gaara nodded, but before he turned, Gaara took Naruto's shoulder, and leaning in he whispered something into the blonde's ear.

Naruto nodded solemnly, and then they both departed, Gaara going one way, Naruto smiling now, the other.

Sasuke shivered, the sand creep still freaked him out a little…and since when had those two been such good friends any way?

Naruto noticed both Kiba's and Sasuke's glances and shrugged, "what?"

"N…Nothing." Sasuke shook it of, and the three of them, and the large white dog moved of to get some remen.

Gaara walked up behind his older brother and Sister.

"So is it true?" Tamari asked looking over at him. Gaara gave her a half smile.

"yes it's true."

Kankuro smiled, he always knew that kid would make it, from what he had seen of him, the guy hated to give up.

The three of them walked up to the fifths mansion and asked for an audience with her, they were told she was at the hospital.

"We had better hurry before someone gets suspicious of three sand Ninja's sneaking around." Tamari blinked.

"To late." A ninja out of the darkness stepped out behind them.

Tamari turned, but instead of being faced with a frowning jounin, she saw a smiling Chunnin.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you guys were going to arrive." Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets and was smiling halfway, like he usually did.

"Shikamaru-san." Tamari smiled back at him, despite herself. She and Shikamaru had both been examiners for the later Chunnin exams and had become friends.

(_Friends!!!!!!!pffft!!! What ever you say Tamari, what ever you say)_

"Come on, I'll escort you to the hospital, no one will ask questions if I am with you."

Gaara stared at the boy with green eyes then nodded thankfully.

Shikamaru nodded back and joined the group of three.

Everyone walked along, silently enjoying the warm sun on there backs, until they reached the hospital. They entered and Shikamaru asked where Tsunade would be, he was informed in the garden, so of they went and when they arrived where greeted by Jiriaya, Kakashi, Tsunade and a couple of other people.

Tsunade didn't looked surprised to see the sandaime and his siblings in the slightest.

"Ah, I see you have arrived." She said turning to them.

"It would seem everyone was expecting our visit." Gaara muttered solemnly.

"After Naruto came back we knew it was only a matter of time until you arrived to." Jiriaya stated, "we knew you two had a close connection."

Gaara twitched and answered, "Naruto is still alive, he and I still _have_ a close connection."

Jiriaya stood slightly taken aback, but nodded.

Tsunade smiled and continued, "I suppose you will be staying to see the match?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, that is correct, we will."

"then please, take up resident in the spare housing close to the hospital, I trust you will be comfortable. We would of course liked for you to have been able to catch up with Naruto, but in the present we don't know where he is."

"He is with the Uchiha boy…Sasuke." Gaara folded his arms, "we saw him on the way in."

"Ahh, Thank you, well please make yourself Comfortable in Konaha."

"Many thanks indeed." Tamari bowed along with her brothers, who then turned and stalked of.

Shikamaru followed them and caught up with Tamari, "So how long are you guys all staying for?"

Unbeknown to the girl, Shikamaru was feeling very very nervous.

"as long as the fight I suppose."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

Tamari stopped short. "um…nothing…why?"

Shikamaru rubbed his palms on his shirt, "well I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me?" there…it was out…

Tamari couldn't believe her ears, her heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour as she replied.

"Ya…sure, why not. Shall we meet here at say…seven?"

"Perfect." Shikamaru stalked of…and when he was sure she was out of sight punched the air…she said yes!

Kyuubi growled, so the one tailed was here to then? How interesting.

'**I'm intriqued Kit, on how the first time you met you hated one another, and now you are such good friends…it's interesting, to say the least.'**

Naruto stopped eating Remen and replied in his mind.

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand, Fox."_

'**you greatly irritate me Kit, it was just a question…but no matter…the most interesting thing of all is what he asked you…now that…truly fascinates me.**

Naruto didn't even reply, choosing instead to find more interest in his remen.

**Hmm…ingnore me if you will…but…don't think I won't be far.**

Naruto looked down sadly.

'_I know Kyuubi Kitsune, I know…'_

**Well, then it settled…your friend container of Shikoku will finally be able to feast his eyes on what you contain.**

'…_and so will the rest of the village.'_

**We will be instoppable.**

**Would I? Could I? yes I could! Well folks, that's the end of the chappie!**

**And once again! I am SOOOOOO sorry about the MASSIVE delay in posting it!**

**I hope you liked…though It wasn't my best!**

**I shall have to try harder!**

**Many thanks**

**And REVIEW!!**


End file.
